Perfectly Imperfect
by MegatronLove
Summary: Marianna a girl from America goes to Japan to visit her mothers friend. How will she like it there? Will she find friends and maybe love? KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was not happy with the way the story was coming along. I was told it was to 'Mary-Sue' so the story was changed up alittle bit. I hope everyone likes it this time around. Tell me what you think. Should it be changed again? Love it? Hate it?**

**Disclaimer- Anything that involves the host club belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori. Anything else belongs to myself**

**Chapter 1**

"Marianna, wake up its the last day of school before summer vacation starts!"

You would think that someone would be exited for there last day of school before there summer vacation. Im not though. My mom, Victoria is a college history teacher and every summer she goes to different countries with her students of that year. Shes been doing this for the last four years. Im usually stuck with my aunt Joy each time she leaves on her trips. Not the ideal ways for a teenager to spend her summers.

Well its already 6:30 a.m. so I have to get up and get ready for school. Walking to the bathroom, thinking of a way to get out of school I start to get ready. I do the usuall face washing process and am to lazy to do my hair so I just put my long dark aburn locks in a high bun. Before doing my makup I remember to grab my classes, not wanting to put in my contacts.I run back to my room and grab my black Ray-Bans. Looking at my eyes witch are a strinking green. I get my eye color from my fathers side of the family. I never got to meet any of that side of the family becouse they disowned him after he became an alchoholic when I was around three years old. As soon as I stoped day dreaming, I put on somelight makeup and go to my room to change. Looking into my closet I throw on a red v-neck and a pair of skinny jeans and I also put on my favorite 3 inch booties to reach my prefered height of 5'6. I grab my backpack and head to the kitchen for some breakfast.

My mom being the awesome person she is already has my favorite thing waiting for me, chocolate chip waffels. While eating them my mom finishes getting ready and takes a seat next to me.

"I have a suprise for you."

"What might that be?" I ask curiously.

"Its a secret." She wispers.

"Gosh mom, you don't have to bring it up if your not even going to tell me."

"I will though, today after school. I'v got to run, love you !" She kisses my forehead then walkes out of the house to her car.

"Well that was different." I mumber to myself. Looking at the clock still having time, I make my way to my '67 VW Bug. Im one at school with a car this old. Most people hate on it, but I love it. Driving to small school Of Coalinga High that consists of about 800 people I see alot of my class mates walking to school. I live in the vary small town of Coaligna, California. Most of the people at that school are not the best company to keep around a person, but thats what I majority of the schools impression on me is that im the loner with a funny car, but screw them right? I choose to be alone becouse everybody else is eaither involved in a gang or thinks hey are to good to be around people that are soon as I park I hear the late bell ring. I grab my bag and iPhone and then run across campus to my first class.

When I finally get to my first period, I am late and my teacher decides to send me to inschool detention. What a wonderful way to spend my last day of school insted of having a party.

Walking out of class I hear snide comments of me getting sent to inschool. "Hey look,the little loner girl got in trouble watch her go crying to her mommy!" I ignore the idiotic comment and walk out of class to the inschool building.

The building, which is really just and old music class is in the middle of campus. I sign the sheet and sit down. I am the only person in here other than the teacher. Great, what a wonderful way to start my day. Iritated, I pull out my iPhone and start listing to Sublime to pass the time.

As I walk out of the inschool room, I head over to my Japanees II class. This has been my favorite class this year and I will be sad to not come to this everyday. Going through all of my classes, I found out I was at the top of all of them. I was feeling accomplished. As soon as school is over, it was officialy vacation and I race to my car and drive home.

Pulling up to my house, I realized I beat my mom home; thats a first. I park in the driveway and go inside to my putting my things away I am also changing in to more comfertable clothes. Looking around my room I realized how much it has changed over the years. My walls are almost compleatly covered with pictures that I have taken of nature and random things.. Theres a few of my posters from when I tryed modeling. That was my favorite thing I did this year. I did it for the fun and the pay, thats what got my car running. I hear rattling in the kitchen and walk towards the noise to see my mom looking exhausted.

"Hey mom, why so worked up?"

"Oh honey it's nothing just a hard last day." She says.

"Well that's too bad. Have your students decided where they wanted to go for there summer trip?" I ask and grab an apple.

"Yes! We are going to Germany! Is'nt that exiting? I cant wait. Marianna im going to miss you so much. Actually this is part of your surprise that I mentioned earlier." She rambels.

"How so?"I repy with my mouth full of food.

"I know how you loath to spend your whole summer with your aunt Joy's house, so I talked to one of my friends and he said he would love to have you with him."

"Thats great and all mom, but don't you think it would be alittle weird considering I do not know the guy?"

"I already figured that out."

"How?"

"He has a daughter that you would love, she is your age and is in the same grade."

"I guess I can do this if it means I get away from aunt Joy. What are there names?"

My mom laughs softly "Ranka and Haruhi Fujioka"

"Okay mom. Thanks. When are you and I leaving?"

"I am leaving in a week, but you are leaving in two days. Better start packing."

"Alright mom. Love you." I kiss her on the cheek and skip off to my room thinking of what to pack. As I am about to open my door I hear her call out ot me.

"Honey by the way, they live in Japan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Oh my gosh Japan! Im so exited to get over there. I have wanted to go there for as long as I can remember. I wonder what it will be like over there, I hope it is all I ever imagined it to be. I start to pack for the two months that I will be away. Trying to think of what the weather will be like over there,I grab some tank tops, shorts and my favorite sundresses, pants and my comfertable shirts. I also put some more fancy styled clothes. Just incase it gets cold I also pack some light sweaters and pullovers. I also plan on getting some clothes over there also.

After the majority of my personal items like makeup, hair products and toiletries were packed along with my clothes, I look to what shoes I should bring. I pack my black high top converse, blue vans and a couple of my high heel booties. I then throw that in to the suitcase.

When that's done, I search for what to put into my carry-on bag. I throw my medium size sketch pad and some pens inside the bag. I also put my camera and my old iPod into there. When all is done I jump on my bed and think to myself "Im ready for this."

**SATURDAY MORNING 4:00 a.m.**

"Mom wake up! It's time to get ready to leave! Wake up! Are you exited? Come on hurry we are going to be late!"

My mom trys to get up and look at me when I jump into her face and wisper "Good morning."

"It's to early."

"No it's not. Now hurry up and get ready I don't want to miss my flight!" I reply and kiss her on the cheek, then run off to cook some breakfast.

Driving to Yosemite National Airport in Fresno was a long two hour drive. I was trying to entertain myself with some music but that was not helping. I was litterally jumping in my seat in exitment. When we stoped in the parking lot it took all of my focus to not scream in happieness. I jumped out of the car to grab my bags and almost ran to the doors but my mom held me back and patted me on the head.

"Be patient dear it's only 6:30 and your plane does not leave untill 8:00. Do not worry we have time." She tryed to calm me down as we reached the ticket counter.

The lady there looked alittle to happy to be awake this early."Good morning, how may I help you?" The lady said.

"Hello I have a reserved ticket for a Mariana Conner." My mother said politely.

"Ah here it is, let me get everything ready for you." She does something on the computer and then hands me my ticket."Have a wonderful flight miss." She says with a smile and then we head towards the baggage check. After my bags are checked and borded I walk with my mom for a little while.

**"Flight 306 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding."**

"Mom, this is it..." I am alittle sad and scared to be leaving.

" It's alright dear you are going to have a wonderful time. When you land Ranka will be waiting with a sign with your name in it. When you get setteled, call me. It does not matter what time it is, I will answer. I love you and have a great flight."

I say good bye and head toward the plane enterance. This is going to be a long 14 hours. I get into my seat determined to sleep most of the way to Japan.

** 14 HOURS LATER; JAPAN**

Even though I slept most of the trip, I was still tired when the plane landed in Japan. Today it is June 11th and its 1a.m. I gather my carry-on bag and get off the plane in search of my luggage. As I look around the airport, I am vary glad that I took Japanese as a forgin language in school. I found the baggage claim, then grabbed my large blue bag and took off towards the buildings enterance.

I was not expecting what I am looking at. I see a woman with long burgundy hair with a large sparkly sign with the name ' Marianna Conner' writen on it. I walk towrads the woman and look up at her.

"Are you Marianna?" She asks me hopefully.

"Yes..." I reply sheepishly.

"Oh how pretty you are! You look so much like your mother! You are going to love it here! I can not wait for you to meet my dearest Haruhi. You two with be the greatest friends. You can call me Ranka and we should be getting a move on becouse you look warn out. Lets go!"

"Umm... Okay" I mumble while Ranka takes ahold of my bag and goes to find a taxi. When we get into the taxi it is alittle quiet untill I break the silence.

"Ranka I don't mean to be rude or anything but I thought my mom said that you were a man."

"I am a man but I love~ to dress in womens clothing. Don't you think I look great?" He giggles.

"Actually yes I do, it suits you well." I say with a smile.

"Well on another note, when we get to my apartment you will be sleeping with Haruhi in her room. Do not worry I already had a bed set up for you, but when we get there Haruhi will most likely be sleeping so we have to be extra quiet."

"Oh okay then. I can't wait to meet her in the morning."

"She was vary exited when I told her about you. I hope the two of you will be the best of friends."

"I hope so too." I say as we pull up into an apartment complex. We get out of the car and he leads me up to the second story while carrying my bag. We stop and he opens the door to his apartment. It was a good sized place for just two people.

"Welcome to our humble abode." He wispers.

He walks into a small hallway with my bag, then returns and is motioning for me to follow. I get to a small bedroom with two bed in it. Its vary dark so I do not see much. I am lead to a bed and I sit down on it.

"I'll see you in the morning, come out when ever you are ready." He waves goodbye and walks into the room across the hall and shuts the door. I change into my sweats and a black tank top and get into the bed. I put my glasses on the bed side table. As I start to doze off, I see a little lump on the other bed move alittle and sigh. I look the the celing and think "I hope this turns out great." and then fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I see the blinding sun coming through the window, and I am wondering how late in the morning it is. I sit up and reach for my glasses and gently place them on my face. Looking around for my phone, I see it on top if my bag and grab it. It is 10:30 a.m. and I have 5 missed calles from my mom. I hope shes not to worried that I forgot to call her. I redial her number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello Marianna, you forgot to call me when your flight came in! How is everything?"

"So far it's great, Ranka really is something. I haven't talked to his daughter yet so I don't know to much about her. What time is it where you are?"

"It's about 5:30 in the evening, but remember you are a day ahead of me. Well im going to start making dinner. I just wanted to check up on you. I will talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye." I hang up my phone and toss it on to the bed. I go through my suitcase and grab some jean shorts, a loose fiting shirt and my bathroom bag and then head to the bathroom to wash up and change.

I take a quick 5 min shower and get out smelling like strawberries. I towel dry my hair the best I can and change into fresh clothes. I walk out and throw my old clothes into a pile and walk down the small hallway into the living room.

"Marianna over here, we are just about to have breakfast. Come sit and join us." says Ranka.

"Alright." I reply and sit across from him on the small table.

"How are you this morning? You look better than you did last night."

"Im great actually. I do feel alot better too."

"This is wonderful! When my darling daughter is done making us breakfast you can talk and become best of friends!"

"That sounds like a plan." As soon as I say that, a girl about my height walks out to the dining room. She has a boy-ish hair cut that is a rich brown, and the biggest brown eyes I have ever seen. They fit her face well. I see her and instantly a smile forms on my face. I hope she is as nice as she looks.

"Good morning Marianna. My name is Haruhi, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a gentle smile reaching her lips.

"Hello Haruhi, it's great to meet you."

"How are you adjusting? Is the time differance messing up your sleeping schedule much?"

"It has been great so far I can not wait to see the city and go out. The time differance isn't to bad I slept alot on the way here."

"Well if you are up for it, I would love to show you around the city."

"I would love to!" I say happily.

"Then when we are done eating and getting ready we can head out."

"Alright!" I quickly try and finish my meal.

After finishing breakfast, Haruhi and I go to the rooms to change for the day out. I dress in grey skinny jeans, and a black v-neck, and some converse. I finish getting ready and haruhi comes out in a cute pink dress with jeans underneath and a cardigan.

" Haruhi! You look so cute!" I say.

" Thanks I really don't like wearing stuff like this, but my dad buys it for me and its hot out side." she replies.

"If you look this adorable you should think about wearing clothes like this more often."

Haruhi grabs a shoulder bag and her house keys. She walked into the other room to say good bye to her father before we head out. Walking down the streen to a bus stop I see little kids running around and playing with friends, it makes me remember my childhood.

"Where are we headed to?" I ask not really sure.

"There is this expo down town today that I wanted to check out for some good deals, we can go anywhere you want after I just want to stop by here."

"It sounds really fun, I havent been to an expo in a while actually. I hope there is something interesting to do." We walk into the bus and take our seats.

"Theres bound to be." She says with a smile.

We get off the bus and we walk alittle farther to the shoping center. There was a lot of people at the enterence but thinned out alittle as we got farther in. We checked out food and clothing booths. I loved thing one booth with little light up dragons. When I turn around, Haruhi was not there.

"Haruhi!"

I walk a ways down, and I finally spot her. I run to her side.

"Haruhi, Im happy I found you, I thought I got lost." I say to her while this man walks up to us.

"Oh im sorry I thought you were with me-" She turns around "Kyoya-sempai? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Nice to see you here Haruhi. Who is it that you are with?" The guy looked at at me funny.

"This is the girl I was telling everyone about. This is Marianna Conner, Marianna this is Kyoya Ohtori, my class mate." Kyoya stook his hand out to me.

"It's nice to meet you." I say smileing and reach to shake his hand.

"Yes it's vary nice." He gives me an odd look and I raise my eyebrow in question and he then looks away.

He gives Haruhi a long hard look."Haruhi How much money do you have on you?"

We all make our way to a fastfood joint and stand in line. As it is our turn to order, Haruhi and I get something light to eat as Kyoya takes his time.

"Haruhi how do you order?" He asks.

"I'll just do it. What do you want?"

"It does not matter, just get alot of it." She orders him some burgers and fries.

We Grab our food and take a table. It was quiet for a couple of minutes while we are starting to eat. We all made small talk untill we were finished then made our way back to the booths. Kyoya and Haruhi and mostly talking while I am just looking at the things in the booths.

"So tell me about youself." I hear kyoya say to me.

"Umm.. I like to do alot of things, play soccer, listen to good music, photography is a big part of my life, reading when there is nothing else to do, and I enjoy good company." I reply awkwardly.

"Hmm." Is his reply.

He goes back to talking with haruhi about some club. We all stop and watch a Lady about to get ripped off before Kyoya goes and says that what she wants to buy is fake. I was surprised that he did that. He never did give off the nice guy vibe. He is then talking to the lady and then returns to us. We walk on further before Kyoya is stopped in his tracks.

"Attention Shoppers this is an anouncement for a lost child, a little boy named Kyoya Ohtori is lost inside the store. His guardian Suoh is waiting for him in the second floor information desk. Kyoya is 5'11 with black hair and wereing perscription eyeglasses"

I don't know how he did it, but he made his glasses glare like he was going to go on an evil killing spree. We made our way to the information desk and a group of boys stood there.

"Kyoya we found you! We all thought you were lost." A blonde man told him exuburently.

"Hi, who are you?" I hear two voices say in complete sincernization. It was alittle creepy.

Haruhi steps up. "Everyone this is Marianna, the girl I was telling you all about. She will be staying for a while."

She looks to me and points to the red headed twins. "These are the hitachiin brothers Kaoru and Hikaru." She points to a tall person and a short blonde one. "This is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori and the other one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey." She finally points to the taller blonde."This is Tamaki Suoh."

Tamaki runs up to me and takes my hand and gets on one knee."It's lovely yo meet you. Your are as beautiful as the sky on a cloudless night. It's an honnor to get to meet you." He kisses my hand and gets up.

"Thank you?" I repy awkwardly. I didnt know what to say. It was really awkward. Time went by faster that we imagined and then the day was gone. Haruhi and I took the bus home. We got there and there was a note for us that Ranka had to take another shift at the bar and had dinner for us in the fridge. We ate quickely and got ready for bed. I think if the rest of break was anything like this, I think I would love it here.


	4. Chapter 4

** New Chapter up. Is anyone actually reading this? I want to know if I should contiue this story or not. If so, What do you think? Can you drop a review or a PM, I would appriciate it!**

**Chapter 4**

The sound of moving is what woke me up this morning, I grab my glasses and place them on my face. Out of habbit I grab my phone to check the time and for messages. I only had one message and it was from my mom.

'Have a good day honey, Miss you! Just Started packing for my trip. Text back when ever you have free time. Love you, Mom.'

I put off texting back untill later, and walk to the bathroom with some fresh clothes and my bathroom bag. I take a quick shower and get ready for the day. When done I walk to the kitchen where I smell breakfast.

"Good morning, I hope I didn't wake you up I was trying to be quiet." Haruhi said with a small smile on her face.

"Good Morning, don't worry I woke up on my own today." I say back to her and take a seat at the table while she put a plate of food and a glass of milk down for me.

"Alright, today I have to go to school and I talked to the chairman and he says you are alowed to come with me to my classes and to the club but you have to do something." She said as she sat doen with her own plate of food.

"And what will I have to do?" I reply and take another bite.

"You have to wear the girls uniform."

"I'm okay with that. When do we leave?" I finish and take my plate and cup to the sink.

"In about 40 minutes. One of the guys will be droping your uniform off soon so you can start getting ready if you want to."

"Okay thanks!" I walk to Haruhi's room and sit on my bed and start doing my makeup in my little mirror. When I am pretty much done I hear a knock at the door and Haruhi calling my name.

"Marianna, your uniforms here!" I hear coming from the living room.

"Coming!" I quickly put my makeup away and walk out the the living room.

As I reach the living room I see a streak of blonde coming at me. I stood still hoping not to fall over when the blonde attatched to my waist.

"Mari-chan! Good morning it's nice to see you. You look pretty." The little blonde that I think is named Honey says to me still hugging my waist.

"Good morning, Its nice to see you as well." From the door Kyoya walks over to me and hands me the outift in a garment bag. "Good morning Kyoya." I take the bag and Honey lets go and looks up at me. "Hurry and change Mari-chan Everyones waiting in the car."

With the bag in hand I walk to the bathroom and unzip the bag. It's yellow. A guady yellow. Who in the right mind wolud willing wear this color in public. Is this really the uniform or am I being punked?

"HARUHI!" I yell down the hallway to her and she then quickly came into the bathroom.

"What's wrong? Why are you yelling?"

"Is this really the uniform? Please tell me its not."

"Yeah, thats really the uniform and I know how you feel, most of the ladies and school don't care for it eaither."

I look at her and she is not wearing the dress but instead is in what looks to be a mens unifoirm."Why arn't you wearing the school bus dress?"

"Long story short, I'm in debt to the guy's club and I am paying my debt by working for them, but I will explain it more later, but we are going to be late so put the dress on and lets go."

"Okay." I put the dress on mumbleing about the color and find a pink ribbon at the bottom of the bag. I put the ribbon at the base of my neck and brought it up to where my bangs started and tied it into a bow. I slip on the pair of flats I had and walked into the living rooom.

"Okay im ready." Walking out the door I take a bag full of things to do incase I get bored. I walked down to the parking lot and found a limo waiting with all of the guys inside of it.

"Why is everyone in a limo?" I said looking to Haruhi for the answer. But it was kyoya who replied "Didn't Haruhi explain to you who we all are?"

"No? Who are all of you?" I looked around at all of them. They all looked back with amused expressions.

"These are the sons of some of the most wealthy people in Japan." Said Haruhi looking annoyed.

"Cool I guess. So we are going to some rich kid school huh?" I say as the vehicle started to pick up speed.

"You are correct my dear." Says the one named Tamaki. "We all attend a prestigious academy, and are all sons of wealthy business men."

"That must be great for you then." I say back as the car stops and the door opens. I am the last one to step out of the limo and as soon as I step out I just stare. The school is beautiful. I could care less for the pinkish color of the school but the building itself was amazing. We all continued into the building and then separated as the bell rang.

I continued after Haruhi and the twins behind a few steps. They soon turned in to a classroom and I was introduced to the teacher. I sat behind one of the twins, which one I do not know. The classes blurred together because I didn't listen to what the instructor was saying. When lunch started, Haruhi and I stayed in the class room to eat.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a walk around to see the rest of the academy ?" I say to Haruhi while finishing the rest of my lunch away.

"Go ahead, you have about 20 minutes left, I'm just going to stay here and study for my exam. Try to remember your way back when the bell rings."

"Okay see ya later."

I leave the room and start roaming the halls. I see a door leading to the out side and I take it and end up in a court yard. There are a few benches and an opening to a maze. I walk to the entrance and stop. The hedge is about 10 feet tall and it looks like it goes on forever. I start walking and take a few turns and end up at what I think is the center of the maze. There is a fountain in the middle with a few stone benches surrounding it. On the farthest bench from me is a person with ebony hair working on a laptop. The person looks up me and his glasses give off a freakish glare. Kyoya.

He just glances at me and then gets back to typing in his laptop. I walk over to his and he keeps typing like there is no one watching him. I say nothing for a moment then he finally looks to me.

"Can I help you with something?" He says and goes back to his computer.

"Not really, I'm just looking around the academy, and then I found this maze and decided to-" I was saying and then cut off by the bell.

"Never mind, we both have classes to get back to. Do you know your way out?"

"Not really." I scratch the back of my head awkwardly.

"Alright then, follow me." He says as he puts his laptop back into his bag and walks off with me following him.

We take a few turns and are soon out of the maze in record time.

"I trust that you know the way back to the class room you are in?" He says as he glances at me.

"Yeah I remember that."

"Alright then I'll see you later at The Host Club." He finishes and walks off to the direction of his class. I also make my way back and take the same seat I was in.

Wait? What's a Host club?


End file.
